Halfway there
by ImCrazybutyoulikeit
Summary: Sofia; Princess of Denmark. Ashley Purdy; bassist for Black Veil Brides. How does this conncet things? Will Ashley lead to Sofia's best summer or worst summer of her life?  Its for me to know, and for you to read!
1. Chapter 1

"You have to go see your aunt. She wants to see you...", that were the words that my mother told me, before she shipped me of to The States.

You wonder how, i just can be "shipped of to The States"?.

Private jet.. The best and the worst thing ever.

Oh, you dont know my name?

Well, my name is Sofia.

Im 17 years old.

Im danish, and most of the time i live in Copenhagen.

I like fashion.

Oh, yeah, i almost forgot.

Im the freakin princess of Denmark.

My aunt is sick. Some exotic sickness, or something.

I've always been her favorite niece.. Not to brag or anything.

"The plane are landing, please fasten your seat belt", the robotic female voice said from the speakers.

Me, my sister Mary, and my brother Magnus, were coming with me.

Mary is 4, and Magnus is 7.

I have 3 more brothers;

Frederic(22), Henry(13), and Felix(1).

And 3 more sisters;

Marie(6), Siri(20), and Victorie(1).

Yeah, i know, i have alot of siblings.

"Why do we have to leave mommy?", Mary asked softly.

"Because, Auntie Lira, is sick. And she may die soon", i smiled comforting back at Mary.

"Why do we have to visit that old bird? We visited her last month!", Magnus snerred. That little brat!

"You listen to me Magnus Elias! Your Aunt Lira may be dying within this year! So dont be a bitch, and take it like a man!", i yelled, and Magnus fell silent.

"Whats a bitch?", Mary looked up at me confused. Oh shit.

"Nothing you have to worry about sweetie", i said quikly, and scopped her up in my arms, and rested her on my hip, and took Magnus's hand, so we didnt get away from each other.

"Sofia! Mary! Magnus! Over here!", my Uncle yelled, from across the airport.

I ran over to Uncle Aiden, with Mary jumping on my hip, and Magnus trailing after me, his hand still in mine.

"Uncle Aiden! Nice to see you again!", i kissed my Uncles cheek, then we walked to the car.

"What about the bags?", i asked.

"Somebody is gonna pick it up, and then its being transported to Lira's house", incase you wonder, Uncle Aiden, and Aunt Lira isnt married, or anything. Uncle Aiden, is my moms brother.

"What duty's am im gonna do for Aunt Lira?", i knew there was something i had to do.. I always have to.

"Tommorow, Children Hospital, the day after tommorow Aunt Lira is hosting a Ball, and yes you have to attend, and in 3 days, you have to go to a charity concert, and that's all i can remeber really", Aiden shrugged

"So, how is it going with your singing carere?", Aiden changed subject.

"Fine, i have just written a new song, and i think its okay", i smiled. I really like this song.

"Oh sing for me! Sing for me!", we were in the car, and Magnus, and Mary was already asleep in the backseat.

"Just have a little patience I'm still hurting from a love I lost I'm feeling your frustration Any minute all the pain will stop.

Just hold me close inside your arms tonight Don't be too hard on my emotions.

'Cause I Need time My heart is numb, has no feeling So while I'm still healing Just try and have a little patience.

I really wanna start over again I know you wanna be my salvation The one that I can always depend.

I'll try to be strong Believe me I'm trying to move on It's complicated but understand me.

'Cause the scars run so deep It's been hard but I have to believe Just have a little patience [x2]

Have a little patience My heart is numb, has no feeling So while I m still healing Just try and have a little patience", i held the last key for 7 seconds.

"Sofia... That was beautiful", Aiden was always honest. He told me, when the lyrics sucked, when the lyrics rocked, and when it was beautiful.

"Thanks Uncle Aiden... So got any news?", i smirked at him.

"I've got a new boyfriend, and i got to tell you, S, that the boy is fine!", yes my Uncle is gay, but he always got the best gossip, and he almost never lies... Almost.

"Oh do tell!", i was a MAJOR gossip addict.

"He got blue eyes, blonde hair, tan, perfect white teeth, taller than me- thank god-, and he got a great umm... A-S-S, and lower part, you know", Aiden winked, and i let out a giggle.

"So how is he?", i really hoped that this dude treated my Uncle right!

"He is the masculine type, holds out chairs, notice the little things, and treats me like a lady", my Uncle was defantliy femenime.

"Aww, he completes you", i cooed, smiling softly.

"Yeah, i really think he does", Aiden smiled softly, and turned to a left, into my Aunts driveway.

"Magnus, Mary! We here! This is going to be a great summer!", i took Mary out of her seat, where she was still half asleep, hugging her teddybear.

I never knew that this summer, was going to hold painful, and beautiful memories... And the love of my life.


	2. Meeting Stella

"So whats your story sweetie?", i sat on a wooden chair, beside a hospital bed, where a 7 year old girl was lying, IV's all over her.

She would have been beautiful, if she havnt been sick;

dark brown hair, that went to her shoulders, green eyes, fair skin, a smile that melted my heart. But she was so skinny, that you could see her veins, almost like through a window.

It was heartbreaking.

"I have lymphoblastic leukemia, and i have got it since i was five. I actully started being really healty; playing soccer, and swimming, but i started to loose weight, couldnt pick heavy things up, got bruised easily, i started having pains in my bones; like in my bones, sometimes i couldnt breathe, got fevers easily, and umm, one day, i just couldnt stand on my own, so my mom like checked me all over, to see if i had any scrathes, and then she noticed all those red spots, on my stomach, and i guess i had a swelling in ym stomach, that my mom could see, because she alomst like dumped me on the floor, and ran to the phone to call an ambulance.. So yeah, i guess thats my story", i dont think i ever had cried so much, in my entire life.

"Oh god", i stood up, and hugged the girl.

"Im so sorry, you had to go thorugh that.. I wish i could, i really wish i could, i wish i could switch places with you... You dont need to be so close to death", i wiped a tear away.

"Dont feel like that. I know im not gonna die! Im strong, i can handle this. And even if i dont, i will watch over everybody i know... Incluedeing you", the girl began to cry too.

"Dont cry! Okay, tell me about you self", i smiled softly.

"My name is Stella, im 7 years old, my dad left my mom, my mom is a nurse, my favorite band is Black Veil Brides, and i wanna play bass like Zack Merrick from All Time Low... And i love the country Spain, but i wanna visit Denmark, or France", Stella smiled softly.

"What if, i took you to a concert with Black Veil Brides as headliners, and i will get you guitar lessons, with Zack Merrick? A-a-a-and take you to Denmark, and France! I will do everything it takes to make you, and the other kids happy", i held her hand, watching her eyes widened.

"Y-y-you, you will do that for me?", Stella whispered.

"Yes! I will do everything! Say you want something, i will get it! You dont deserve to be lying, in a hospital bed, trapped in here! I want to take you home with me! At least for a week, so i can spoil you! Please?", i begged, staring into her eyes.

"O-o-of course! It would be an honor, your highness!", Stella stuttered.

"Please, call me Sofia", i smiled softly.

"I will be right back", i added, walking out of the room, and over to the counter, where one of the nurses was.

"Can i take Stella McBilden home with me... For a week?", i stared into the nurses eyes.

"Of course, your highness, we will make her ready!", the nurse rushed off, calling other nurses, and i walked back into Stella's room.

"They are getting your stuff now. You are gonna get so spoiled!", i poked her nose, and she laughed. The sound itself, made pictures of roses, the sun, and bells, form in my head.

"Stella, we are gonna take your IV's out for minute. Then put them back in, when you are sitting in your wheelchair", a african-american nurse, with bright red hair smiled, and began to take Stella's IV's out.

"So where do you plan on taking her?", the nurse asked me, as i wheeled Stella out into the hallway.

"To a Black Veil Brides concert, guitar lessons with Zack Merrick, and a trip to Denmark and France", i smiled; i always wanted to help people, that were in need.

"That's amazing. She always wanted to learn guitar", the nurse smiled sadly.

"But she couldnt play guitar in a hospital bed?", i said knowingly. Believe me, i should know, you cant.

"You highness! Stella is ready, and you are gonna have a nurse, check in everyday 9. AM, to ", the nurse was apperently named Jackie...

"Thank you, can you help me, with getting Stella into the car?", incase you wonder, i am very weak. Like big time.

"Of course!", Jackie helped me getting Stella into the car, and then i drove off.

Stella was going to have her greatest week, of her life!  
> <p>


	3. The Ball

"_Bonjour le prince_ Philip", i smiled, at the man. He was the french prince, and my new male partner, in the Royal Junior Court.

"_Bonjour, le Belle_", i blushed; he just called me beautiful!

"A_vez-vous vu la princesse Laura, et le prince Stefan_?", i couldnt find my other partners Laura, and Stefan.

"Oui. Princesse Laura, is in the jarden, and le prince Stefan, is with la Princesse Mariann. That slut", Philip got a sour look, on his used to be smily face.

"Broke your heart?".

"Oui. She is also une of the biggest whore's i've ever seen in ma vie", wow. That takes alot of balls to call the ex-girlfriend, that you still love a whore.

"Is it her?", in came a fake tan, blue eyed girl, with straight-as-a-ruler bleach blonde hair, with a floor lenght hot pink sparkly dress, jelewry and shoes to match, and nails more pink than the rest. Her eyelashes were thick; it was clear that she had false eyelashes, along with mascara. She looked like a...a... Whore.

Bet you she's annoying. That was until i heard her laugh.

It wasnt girly, it sounded like a **seagull**, that were dying a **painfull death**, mixed with Janice, Chandlers ex-girlfriend from F.R.I.E.N.D.S.

My grip tightned on my glass, of champange.

"Philip! Darling, baby! Who is this... Girl?", it was clear Mariann was jealouse.

"Yep, that's her", Philip whispered,so only i could hear, then added loudly:

"This is my-".

I interuptted", Girlfriend. Im his girlfriend", Mariann slowly became red, under her many layers of fake tan, and foundation, and Philip smirked; he knew what i was doing.

"Listen, you little whore! Stay away from Philip! He is mine. You are so ugly! I will have you killed!", Mariann, was apparently the daughter of a Duke.

"Im a _**whore**_? Please! Look at yourself. And im _**ugly**_? At least, i dont use fake tan, or gets an abortion every week. And get me killed? Yeah right, if you get me killed, your whole family is gonna die, you will have every single country in the world against you", i raised my eyebrows in challenge. She took it.

"Yeah **right**, so apparently you are a princess or something?", she obvisly havnt noticed the crown on my head.

"Yes, she is", my aunt appered behind Mariann, who jumped surprised, face cold, rage in her eyes.

"Lira! I-i-i-i", Mariann stuttered.

"Aunt Lira! It's so nice to see you! You look _beautiful!_", i hugged her. My aunt was beautiful; red hair, slight tan, green eyes, full red lips, a divine smile, and her voice, was so warm, and amazing, that even in your darkest and coldest time, she would give you warmth, and comfort.

"Sofia! You look so angelic, so breathtaking, so lovely, so elegant, so classy! Something you dont", Aunt Lira glared at Mariann, who was almost shaking with rage, and emmbarestment.

"And it's princess Sofia to you", i smiled fakely to Mariann, who's eyes widened with fear.

"It's Princess Lirakristen, to you", Aunt Lira smirked.

"Sofia! I have just spotted Laura! We have to go now!", Philip clearly wanted to get away, and he started to run towards someone.

I will tell you something; its incredbiely hard to run in heels, and when you have a floor lenght dress. Just adds to the bonus. Sarcasme.

When i stopped, i stood in front of a girl, who had pretty brown hair, dark chocolate eyes, tan, and a smirk that matched the devils. She was something i have never seen before.

"Sup? Name is Laura. Princess of Norway", the girl was wearing a black, one shoulder, long sleaved dress. Floor lenght. Black velvet pumps, black sparkly clutch, victorian rose necklace, and ring, sequin bracelet. It was beautiful.

"Sofia. Princess of Denmark... I like your necklace", i smiled. Laura smiled back.

"Thanks, i like your ring.. Where did you get it?".

"It has been in my family, for years".

"Really? That's so cool! My necklace, has been in our family for years too!".

"How awesome. Hey, im going to a charity concert tommorow... Wanna come?", i sure hope so.

"Yeah, that would be awesome! Have you heard of Black Veil Brides?", how come Stella, who is 7, and Laura know who Black Veil Brides is, and i dont? *_**pouty face**_*.

"No, but the kid i have in my care, listens to their music... She's **7**", Laura bursted out laughing.

"_**You**_... _**dont**_... _**know them**_... _**but**_... _**a kid on**_... _**seven does**_? Holy shit, this is the funnist thing i've ever heard!", Laura couldnt stop laughing.

"Yeah yeah, keep laughing, but someday i will find something you dont know about... **_Philip, you look like you have to pee, if you have to pee, then go pee_**!", i cant stand, when people are like doing small jumps, when they have to pee really bad.

"And gone he was", Laura exclaimed, when Philip took off almost instantly.


	4. What am i'm gonna choose?

Hey guys! I need serious help!

I have some ideas of some stories, that i want to write. But of course, i cant write them all. So i want to you guys to vote... And by vote i mean review.

Okay here are some under the cadagory: Vampire

A). Andy Sixx/Female Vampire.  
>B). Ashley PurdyFemale Vampire.  
>C). Frank IeroFemale Vampire.  
>D). Gabe SaportaFemale Vampire.

Okay, thats all i got... If you want a story, dedicated to YOU, review, and tell me about your plot, characters, and how you want it to be written.

Now on to the FanFicton-of-Celebs.

A). Frank Iero/OC.  
>B). Andy SixxCC/Ashley Purdy/Jake Pitts/OC's.  
>C). Alex GaskarthOC, Jack Barakat/OC, Zack Merrick/OC, Rian Dawson/Cassadee Pope.  
>D). Enrique IglesiasOC.  
>E). Ryan RossOC.  
>F). Ashley PurdyOC.  
>G). Jake PittsOC.  
>H). Mikey WayOC.  
>I). Gerard WayOC.  
>J). The Maine, All Time Low, Cobra Starship, Black Veil Brides, Tokio Hotel, Metro Station, The Academy IS..., Panic At The DiscoOC's.  
>K). RonaldoOC.

Now on to the TV/Movie Section:

A). Vampire Diaries- Elena/Klaus.  
>B). Victorius- JadeBeck.  
>C). Vampire Diaries- CarolineKlaus.  
>D). Twilight- AlecBella.  
>E). American Pie-Beta House- Dwight StiflerOC.  
>F). Vampire Diaries- KlausOC.  
>G). Vampire DiariesTwilight- Bella/Jeremy.

Now to the Books!

A). Harry Potter- Oliver Wood/OC.  
>B). Fred WeasleyOC.  
>C). Remus Lupin(Young)OC.


	5. Chapter 5

"Seriously i cant _believe_, that i get to go to a **BLACK VEIL BRIDES** concert! I love you, i love, i love you, i love yu, i love you", Stella repeated over and over.

"Go get ready sweetie. The concert is in 5 hours", i smiled at the girl, when she shot out of her seat in the dining room, leaving her dinner, which was chicken, salad, potatos, gravey and green beans wrapped in bacon.

"I love that girl", Laura sighed standing next to me. I've gotten some new friends;

Charlotte Bergo, who comes from a small town in Texas. Has the cutest accent _EVER_.

Morgana Piwls, who **just** moved to L.A, from Hawaii, she's so sweet, and has promised to help me with soccer.

Then there's sweet, little Peyton Ofelio, who likes to different.

Then there's my sister from another mister, Mary-Kate Iero. Yes, sister of Frank Iero. Mary-Kate loves sparkly clothes, or just clothes in general. Her love for fashion, is just as big as mine.

Now me, Laura, Charlotte, Morgana and Mary-Kate is a band. What it's called? **_Loca Pavement_**.

How we got to the name? I have no idea.

And it has only been 2 days, and we already have 4 songs ready, excluding the song i sang for Aiden.

Sweet Dreams, Only Girl, Say It Right, Bad Day.

With instruments and all. Im so proud right now.

"Can we you know, go through the songs, one more time?", Mary-Kate walked into the dining room, from the kitchen.

"Yeah... Sure", we walked upstairs, and into our music room, which was meduim size, one wall was black, one was pink, one was white, and then one was purple.

"Which one are we gonna play first?", i asked, as we went to our different instruments (Morgana=Drums, Laura=Bass, Charlotte=Guitar, Mary-Kate=Guitar, Peyton=Keytar, then me at the mic.

"**Say It Right**", Mary-Kate yelled.

"**Only Girl**", Charlotte shrugged.

"**Patience**", Laura said in the "duh", kind of tone. Patience was the song i played for Aiden.

"Morgana, what do you think?", i turned to her.

"Umm... Say It Right", Morgana blushed.

"Okay... Ready? **1,2,3**", i counted.

"In the day In the night

Say it right

Say it all

You either got it

Or you don't

You either stand or you fall

When your will is broken

When it slips from your hand

When there's no time for joking

There's a hole in the plan

Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me

No you don't mean nothing at all to me

But you got what it takes to set me free

Oh you could mean everything to me

I can't say that I'm not

Lost and at fault

I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark

I can't say that I don't know that I am alive

And all of what I feel

I could show

You tonight you tonight

Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me

No you don't mean nothing at all to me

But you got what it takes to set me free

Oh you could mean everything to me

From my hands I could give you

Something that I made

From my mouth I could sing you another brick that I laid

From my body I could show you a place

God knows

You should know the space is holy

Do you really want to go?".

"Sofia! You cant go to the concert like that!", Stella came running in, and i looked down at my PJ.

"What's wrong with this?", i joked, and the others laughed.

"Please, just change your clothes", Stella pleaded.

"Fine. But go downstairs, and eat your food", i laughed, when she shot out of sight, the sound of her steps on the stairs filled the room.

"Well, you heard her. We gotta go change", we were all in our PJ's.

"You're lucky i love the kid", Peyton joked, and we walked into my room.

"I think it's so unfair, that you have this kick-ass home!", Charlotte pouted.

"Oh, get the pout off your face, or i will have to kiss you", i smirked.

"**Perv**".

"_Bitch_".

"**Slut**".

"_Skank_".

"**Hoebag**".

"_Kælling_".

"**What**?".

"It's the same as a bitch", i rolled my eyes, and pulled my t-shirt over my head, and pulled a white tank-top on, followed by a black tank-top over it.

"Jeans, or shorts?", i called out.

"Jeans... It will start to rain", Morgana answered.

I didnt answer, just pulled some black jeans with holes, and safety pins on them on.

"How do i look?", i twirled.

"Beautiful".

"Marvelous".

"Stunning".

"_**H****ot as hell**_".

"Great, now let me see the rest of you".

"You did pretty good. Now... _**OFF TO THE CONCERT**_".


End file.
